


Sleepy Hollow Beauty

by CastleriggCircle (BanjoOnMyKnee)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, Abbie Mills Lives, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanjoOnMyKnee/pseuds/CastleriggCircle
Summary: Just a quick little fairytale first kiss ficlet, AU post S2.





	

Abbie, raised on Disney movies, had laughed when they found out the fourth tribulation was all about surviving fairytales.

Crane, raised on dark and grisly folk tales from an 18th-century nursery maid, had not.

An assortment of ogres, witches, ravenous wolves, and foiled mutilations later, Crane found himself with an enchanted sword in hand, hacking his way through a wall of thorns a full yard thick that had grown up overnight to surround Abbie’s house.

He found her on the sofa, eyes closed, motionless except for the slight rise and fall of her slow, slumbering breath. First he called her name, then shook her by the shoulder, gently and then with desperate vigor. 

Not that he had truly expected either method to work. Never had a fairytale ended with so trivial a touch.

He hoped the Disney version of the story was right this time. The alternatives didn’t bear thinking of.

Sinking to his knees beside her, he brushed aside her tumbled hair—such glorious springy curls—and stroked the smooth skin of her cheek. And yet he hesitated. He knew his part in the script, but whenever he had dreamed of kissing the Lieutenant, he had pictured her awake. Willing, eager even, with that spark of mischief in her eyes. Not unconscious and ensorcelled.

So much for dreams. He brushed his lips over hers, so lush and supple, but so dreadfully still. Shuddering, he drew back. How presumptuous he’d been, to imagine that only he could be her prince…

…but then she stirred and shifted, one hand coming up to seize him by the collar and pull him down for another kiss, all too brief but real and living. “Hey, Crane,” she said sleepily.

“Abbie! Thank God.” He crushed her against him in a relieved embrace, which she returned, then drew away enough to meet his eyes.

“How long was I out?” she asked.

“A day and a half, at most.” It had seemed like an eternity as he’d endured it. “The last I heard from you was when you texted that you’d meet me for lunch at the Archives.”

“Yeah, that was just before I…” She frowned at the coffee table, and for the first time Crane noticed a little sewing kit and a red blouse he was particularly fond of seeing her wear for how the bright color seemed to make her beauty glow even more vividly. “How the hell did that witch manage to enchant my sewing kit? I bought it at Target over a year ago and this is the first time I’ve taken it out of the hall closet since.”

“You were wearing that same shirt a week ago when we first encountered her,” he pointed out.

“And she did grab my arm—you think she enchanted it so a button would fall off and whatever I used to fix it would knock me out?”

“Well, with everything else we’ve seen this year, we’ve grown far too wise and wary for her to tempt you with a spindle or some ancient needle carved from human bone, or the like.”

“Ha. I hope I’ve always been too wise and wary for that.” She glanced at him sidelong. “So…does this make you my Prince Charming or something?”

She sounded wary but curious, even a little playful. “Only should you wish it so,” he said carefully.

“Hm.” She leaned a little closer. “And would my wish be your command?”

“Try me and see,” he murmured.

“I think I will.” And she kissed him again, a kiss that lingered and grew into a hungry thing of grappling tongues and tangled limbs. “Oh yeah,” she murmured when they broke apart to breathe. “That’s magic.”


End file.
